Emily Rose Marshall
by Leverne
Summary: ON HOLD. Emily Rose Marshall is starting her first year at Hogwarts as a sixth year and has instantly captured the attention of most males. She is placed in Slythering and slowely her life began to unravel as she's no longer under her fathers control.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - New Discoverings.

Emily Rose Marshall was standing on the large stone stairs as she took several deep breaths to calm her raging nerves. Any minute now she was supposed to walk through the big doors in front of her and be sorted into one of the four houses at Hogwarts. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Her father had always told her that he had been in Slytherin and always threw his values and opinions down her throat. (Her mother had been in Ravenclaw.) Emily Rose was a sixteen year old excange student who had been home schooled by her father until a couple of months ago when Emily herself and her aunt, had convinced him of letting her go to Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore had told her to dress up in honor to the fiest, so she had brought a tight black knee long skirt and a white blouse that only left a little area around her throat visible. She had made big locks out of her usually curly brown hair and had bought a little black hat with a web leaning over her left eye. She had marked her eyes darkly, in that way her aunt had told her, and cautiously painted her lips blood red but her aunt had promised her that she looked divine.

The doors creaked when they opened and all Emily could think of was how possibly delightful it would be to sit in her livingroom with her father reading to her, instead of standing right here. She could see the old man ahead in front of her and she took one last breath before starting to walk across the stone floor with the only noises coming from her black pumps and her nervous breathing. The entire room was silent and staring at her. In comfort, she started to bite her lip and looked down at the floor as she kept on walking. _'It's not that far, just don't start to freak out. Don't freak out!'_

She looked up at the teachers and could see a tall man with oily black hair and pasty yellow skin who was staring at her in a very chilling way. To prevent a shiver she looked down again and took the last two steps to professor Dumbledore who were absolutely glowing towards her.

A young wizard at the Slythering table named Malfoy had, like all the rest in the room, not been able to look away from Emily as she walked through the hall and by the time she had gotten to her destination he was rock hard.

"Malfoy! Can't wait til' I get a taste of that!" The raven haired boy next to him smiled and licked his lips without taking his eyes of Emily and Malfoy couldn't help but to snort and feel a rush of anger.

"Come on Zabini. She's got 'Daddys-Little-Virgin' written all over her." Zabini looked away from Emily and smiled a dangerous smile.

"Until I get to mark her as my own. Then she'll belong to me" he smiled and returned his gaze towards Emily who now was smiling politely at the Professor.

"I didn't know you were so possesive over your women?" Malfoy asked with raised eyebrows and tried even harder to hide the same need within himself. Zabini made a small laugh.

"There's just not been anyone around to make me show that streek. Until now" he answered and looked threatening at a thirdyear who made a sexual comment about Emily.

"Well, you sure know how to pick em'" Malfoy laughed and looked around. There wasn't one boy who wasn't drewling over Emily and Malfoy himself felt a bit worried over the looks the other seventh years were giving her, but couldn't help but think the same thoughts himself.

Professor Dumbledore made a gesture with his arm and Emily took a jump up on the little chair and all the males in the room made a silent praire that she would cross her legs. But she didn't, and you could hear strangled moans from all over the room. Even Zabini started to have problems with controlling himself and looked hungrily at every bit of exposed skin he could master to find, there was not much. Emily bit her lip nervously and closed her eyes when the professor placed the sorting hat on her head.

"Good evening my lady. You have no reason to be worried nor nervous" the hat said politely and smiled a smug smile. The hat always took pride in to be able to read other peoples weeknesses, it would defenitely have been in Slytherin if it had been a student to be enrolled. Emily made a lame attempt to smile.

"Of course I'm nervous" she mumbled and bit her lip harder and Malfoy could have sworn he heard a zipping next to him. He looked at Zabini and saw him wearing a pleased expression on his face.  
"Hey! What are you doing?" Malfoy hissed.

"Visualising my little Emily against a wall screaming my name as I .. ah... fuck her hard" Zabini gasped and Malfoy shook his head.

"At least do it in the boys lavatory for christ sake! Not in the dining room!" But Zabini was all gone and had cast a silencing spell over him self before he came hard with a muffled moan. With a quick invisible flick of his wand he cleaned up and looked up at Emily again with a even larger devilish smile.

"My lady. You seem to be most indeed difficult to place cause I recognize a lot of your fathers values even though you might not agree with them" the hat began again with a thoughtful face. "I must admit I have never had this much trouble in placing a student as I have right this moment.. But I believe I have to say, SLYTHERIN!" The whole Hall kept it's silence and didn't applaude as it usually did except for the heated mumbling at the Slytherin table. Emily looked down and blushed violently while she asked sadly.

"Are you sure sir?"

"I have like I said, never had this hard to place anyone before but I stick to my decision" the hat answered melancoly and the professor took the hat from her head. Dumbledore turned around and Emily bit her lip as she looked down at the Slytherins table, who's occupants gave her devilish grins for greetings. She turned around and took a hold of Professor Dumbledores arm and concentrated on the hat as you could hear mumbling and load gasps all over the Great Hall.

"I understand mister hat and I thank you for your honesty." Emily smiled at the hat who seemed shocked and Dumbledore finally found his composure with a paternal glimt in his eyes. Nobody had touched him in over thirty years like she just done. With such simple warmth and respect, like he was one of her peers. Most people was afraid to even talk to him since he was the respected and legendary Albus Dumbledore.

Emily made a last nod and a worried smile before she made her way down to the Slytherin table and looked worriedly after a place. From the corner of her eyes she could make out silver-blonde hair, on the verge of another light source, who had a smirking friend beside him but was pulled out from her corner when she saw a muscular dark haired boy stand up and offer with his hand a seat next to him. Zabinis smirk was wiped off the instant the boy stood up and Zabini glared at the boy.

"Higgs." Zabini growled and shot daggers across the table where Emily sat down.

"Calm down" Malfoy tried but he felt himself the anger boiling up inside him when he caught a glimpse how Emily smiled at Higgs. Emily released the breath she hadn't noticed holding and smiled gratefully while Dumbledore made a small speach and she sat down with her teeth gnawing her underlip.

"Enjoy your meal!"

The food appeared and Emily smiled but still wished she could have dinner with her father instead, but after a glance at the boys around her she knew it wouldn't be as reserved as back home. Which always was a good thing. The boys next to her stole glances at her several times and glared at Higgs when he leaned closer to Emily who was waiting for people to place their food on their plates.

"What will it be?" Emily looked up at the boy with an amused and confused face before she noticed him holding her plate. She smiled politely.

"Ehm.. you don't have to.. I can take food myself" she smiled and tried to take the plate away from his tight grasp.

"Nonsence poppet, now what will it be?" He smiled down at her with a predatory glimt in his eyes and saw Emily scanning the table with a thoughtful face.

"How about some potatoes and some chicken? Maybe a little salad?" She looked up at him again and he nodded and started to pile food on the plate, moving on to the next thing when he heard her say "stop" and couldn't help but to smile a very pleased smile. Emily looked around while Higgs made her plate and came across the blonde and his friend again. She rested her eyes on the darkhaired boy for a second before her thoughts travelled to her father, yet again. How they had parted on bad terms and how stubborn they both were. When her thoughts returned to the Great Hall again she noticed the dark haired boy smiling at her with a flirtatious smile and winked at her. She didn't realise that he winked at her, she thought he had some tick or something, and smiled politely back at him before she returned to Higgs who placed the plate before her and poured a glass pumpkin juice at her. She made a small laugh and looked up at him.

"You gonna feed me to?" She shook her head and took her knife and fork in her hands and began to eat. She looked around and noticed the interaction between the houses and just the students around the table. The girls was talking to only other girls and the boys only to other boys. Emily frowned.

"Can I ask you something?" She turned to the boy next to her who's face lit up into a pleased grin.

"Why of course" he answered with a voice that Emily found recognisable to Dracula. She smiled to herself.

"How come boys only talk to other boys and girls only to other girls? I don't see any girl or boy talking to each other" she asked with a deeper frown and a worrying thought appeared.

"It's allowed right? People won't think I'm some slut now cause I'm talking to you?" Emily looked up with panic in her eyes and could see her father in front of her. _"You've been in the school for not more than an hour and you disgrace our name! Emily Rose, I am VERY dissapointed in you!" _

Higgs started to laugh.

"Please! Of course it's allowed. It's just that it's the first meal and most people haven't seen each other for the whole summer. You a slut! That's almost as likely as pigs can fly without magic helping them!" Higgs started to laugh and Emily drew a calming breath before taking another bite from her chicken.

"So, which year are you in?" Emily asked, trying to strike up a conversation. Higgs looked down at her, frowning.

"You don't know who I am?" He asked, almost insulted. Emily shook her head.

"My name is Anthony Higgs, I am a seventh year." Emily smiled and reached out her hand.

"My name is Emily Rose Marshall and I am a sixth year. Very nice to meet you." Higgs looked at her with scepticism before shaking her hand and drew her a mini fraction closer to him. Earning several glares from the male population in the Hall and envious looks at Emily from the girls.

After eating up and sqealing with joy when she discovered the Raspberrypie, Higgs leaned closer to her ear and asked with a breathy voice:

"So how is it to finally begin at Hogwarts?"

Higgs shifted for a fraction with his legs, in hope to relieve some tension in his croth, but managed to only get a harder boner when he saw Emily take another bite of the pie and put the spoon in her mouth.

Emily leaned towards Higgs and was completely oblivious to the fact that the whole Great Hall held a close eye at their interaction.

"Pretty terrified actually" Emily smiled and leaned back in her seat. Higgs frowned and became a tad irritated that she wasn't falling for his charm. He had been coming with hints all through dinner and winked at her so many times that he almost expected her to let him fuck her there at the table in front of everybody. He regained his compusure and smiled pleased with her confession. It was never a smart move to admit any weaknesses to another, especially another Slytherin, since they could use it for their own sake. He smiled down at her when she looked up and he put a hand on her thigh.

"Not to worry. If there is anything just ask for me and I'll help you with whatever." He emphasized the word 'whatever' for effect but Emily was of course lost on the submeaning. Instead of interpritating the hand on her skirt clothed thigh as something sexual, she recognized it to be something her father used to do in a way to comfort her and she nodded.

Soon it was time to make their way down to the respective commonroom and Emily rised together with Higgs who placed an arm around her shoulders. Emily frowned with the indication that she didn't want it there but allowed it to stay anyway. Everybody was unaware of the two pair of eyes which was fixed upon Emily who slowly made her way out of the Great Hall accompanied with the tall Slytherin who had a pleased look plastered on his face.

"Keep a close eye on her Severus, she's more naive than a first year." Snape nodded his head to show he understood and swished down the hall after Emily and Higgs. Emily was now looking around with a very scared face. Higgs placed his arm tighter around her again and made the small notion that his charm must be working since she wasn't shrugging his arm off. He smiled devilish. _'This is just to easy.' _

He would have her in his bed by the end of the week. His father had been pressuring him from home that it was time for him to find a bride and marry to pass on the family name. After one look at Emily he knew that she was just what he and his father had in mind. Beautiful, naive and extremely smart, since she was the daughter of mr Edward Léon Marshall.

"Ah, miss Marshall. Let me show you to your room" Snapes voice echoed in the dungeons and Emily made a jump and Higgs arm rolled off her. She turned arund and with a small smile and a curtsey, (Snapes glare at Higgs arm around her shoulders disappeared) and a smirk at her excellent raising, came across his features instead.

Snape started to swish past them with Emily after and Higgs leaning to the side behind Emily as he admired the way her hips moved when she was hurrying in that skirt and those heels. A sudden image of her, straddeling him as he drew the skirt up along her thighs, the backside notion that she had her heels still on as she put her legs around his waist, and just as he was about to put one of her nipples in his mouth-

"Anthie!!" A blonde girl came running up to him and threw her arms around him while rubbing herself against him. Higgs frowned and looked up to see the face on Emily. _'Oh No!' _

He watched her smile and then follow Snape closer as he was starting to speak. _'She had that "What an adorable couple" look on her face!!' _

He looked down at the girl with annoyance. _'You have just caused me a majour set back Anne!' _

The girl loked up at him with a seductive smile.

"Will you GET OFF ME!" The girl froze immediatly and looked at him with big dialated eyes. She frowned for a minor second before tracing his jawline with her finger.

"Now now Anthie, you could be under the impression that you don't care to much about seeing me again and we both know that's not true" she said cootingly as she traced his body with her hand and stopped at his throbbing erection. _'It's not YOU I'm happy about seeing you idiot tramp!' _

Anthony looked up and saw Emily disappear up the stairs and instead of resting her eyes on him, he could see her looking at the couch where Blaise Zabini was staring at her with hunger in his eyes. Emily disappeared and Anthony growled.

"Will you GET OFF ME as I already told you!" Anthony pushed off the girl, Anne Greenberg, and stormed on to his room to relieve himself. Everybody looked at Anne who shot daggers with her eyes and screamed out in frustration before disappearing.  
Emily frowned at their strange behavior before returning to Professor Snape who was telling her where the bathroom was with a mildly interested tone.

"So this is your chamber. Due to lack of space you will have your own chamber instead of sharing with other students. The boys bedchambers are up these steps and to your left while the girls is on your right. As you can see we have a portrait hanging here and this portrait is the passage to your chambers after you tell the password." Snapes voice was melancolic and drowsy, like he was boring himself out with this nonsence babbeling. He turned to Emily who was smiling very broadly up at him.

"So what will the password be?" Snape asked with a annoyed tone and Emilys eyes became as big as saucers and stared at her Professor.

"I get to pick?" she asked hopefully and Snape put his lips tgether in a sneer.

"Yes." Emily immediatly began jumping up and down while she put her hands together and squeled with deligt. After a few seconds she began biting her lip and pondering over what password to choose.

'_Something good.. but not predictable.. Argh! It shouldn't be hard Emily, just something anything. Can't you see how irritated he looks? But then again, he always looks like that.. Oh! I got it!' _Emily smiled up at Professor Snape before showing him to lower himself so she could whisper in his ear.

'_Sweet Merlin! This girl is impossible! Can't she do anything without making me want to rip all her clothes off and ravish her?' _Snape made a audible sigh to mask his thoughts before lowering himself down and raised his eyebrows at the word he never thought he would hear within the castle.

"Cellardoor." Snape looked at her, still leaning on his left side towards Emily and asked silently:

"How come you chose just that word?" Emily bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I heard somewhere that a great author once said that the most beautiful word in the English dictionary was cellardoor." Snape smirked and shook his head amused. He stood up straight and turned towards the empty portrait. He raised his hands and shot his fingers out towards the portrait and in the blink of an eye, a old gruffy looking man was sitting in the portrait. He was wearing an old but elegant robe and was sitting behind a desk with large glasses and an evil glimt in his eyes. He looked expectantly at the Professor who raised his eyebrows and pointed towards Emily who was having a problem deciding which leg to stand on. The old man looked at the Professor with a guestioning look before turning to Emily and smirked.

"Indeed." The Professor turned as well and looked at Emily and smirked him as well.

"Miss Marshall. This is mr Augustus Hence, he will be your room keeper so to speak." Emily turned to the portrait and smiled before she kneeled. Mr Hence turned to professor Snape and they both smirked at her excellent raising. When she turned up again the two men looked at each other, like they were having a conversation over her head.

"Nice to meet you sir" Emily said and therefor made them acknowledge her again. They smirked at one another before mr Hence nodded and flung open the portrait after Snape whispered the password.

"I will hope this room will be satisfactory-"

"It most certainly will!" Emily exclaimed and looked at the room in awe. When you stepped into the room you could see the large dark wood bed with blue bedding and large pillows. It looked very inviting. There was a desk by the side and a big pillow corner in the back. The walls were of stone, dungeons, and a bookshelf stood against the wall the portrait hung. A large closet stood beside the pillow corner and her bags stood by her bed. She smiled up to her professor and noted the bored look so she straighted up and smiled to the professor. He noted the polite restraint she showed and couldn't help to be more fascinated with the girl. He raised his eyebrows lazily and swooped the arm around the room and demonstrated where everything was.

"Is there something else?" he asked and Emily bit her lip for a second and raised her voice.

"Do you mind if you'd put a window over my bed to show the weather outside? Like in the great hall? I can't sleep without some light" she silently asked and Snape almost smiled at the naivity in the girl. But nonetheless, he flicked his wand and a window appeared. He bowed and left the room with a last word to the portrait out of Emilys earshot.

Emily twirled around in delight and smiled. She was finally here. Not locked up in that same old house again. Here, together with people in her age. It was amazing. She explored in her room, taking of her shoes of course. They were killing her, and then jumping down on the bed, relishing at it's cumfyness before turning to the pillow corner. Same there. She walked up to her desk where she foung a letter with a white rose attached to it and the seal was in the shape of a paw's print. She frowned and shook her head as she wondered who might have sent it. Nobody could have gotten in here since they'd just given the portrait it's password. Yet again she shook her head before walking upp to her closet and redressed to a small pajama in the shape of a pink tanktop and small male underwear that reached just below her butt. She took off her hat and tried to get her hair in some sort of control as she walked up to the portrait to go down to the bathroom.

"Ah miss Marshall" the portrait appeared on the inside of the room and Emily smiled warmly.  
"Hello again mr Hence" she greeted with a curtsie. Mr Hence nodded and smirked.

"You are a very extraordinary girl miss Marshall, and please call me Augustus. You seem to be a sweet girl. I am sure no harm will come from it" he winked politely but there was still a unnerving glimt in his eyes. Something Emily was sure he would ever lose.

"That would be an honour. I was wondering _Augustus-" _she smiled "if maybe we could talk when I come back from the bathroom? I would love to know more about you" she looked at him hopeful and Mr Hence's ego seemed to blow up even more. He nodded and smirked before letting her pass through the portait. Most people had retired to their chambers by now so the common room was nearly empty when she walked down the stairs and to the bathroom.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you cara" a deep voice said and Emily looked up to meet indigo eyes staring adoringly at her. She frowned lightly.

"Why?" she asked and crossed her arms surprised. The boy chuckeled and crossed his arms over his chest while he leaned against the backrest of a chair.

"Dear old Slytherin Prince is in there taking a shower, with Mandy Horslewultz I believe" he smiled, letting his eyes roam over her barely clad body. He was used to a lot less and had he not seen the eyes and face of the girl in front of him, he would've thought she was trying to suduce him. Sadly this wasn't the case. He was even sure she wasn't aware of the impact she gave people in that little get-up. It was extremely sexy.

When he returned to her face and eyes again he noticed the nervousness and confusedness that had appeared after his wandering eyes and he smirked. Emily frowned before clearing her throat and recrossing her arms, unintentionally pushing her breasts up.

"Who are you?" she asked irritated and a bit shocked that he seemed so calmn about some royal nerd being in the shower with some girl. She didn't even want to think about what they were doing. _'Eww'._

The boy raised his eyebrows amused and stood up to block her from the rest of the male occupants in the room who was bluntly staring at her small but curvy form.

"Blaise Zabini cara. Most people call me Zabini but you may call me whatever you wish" he wiggeled his eyebrows and Emily couldn't help but to crack a smile. _'Not the reaction I was hoping for but it's always something' _Blaise thought. Yet again Emily had ignored the cara thing but she seemed more at ease now when she knew his name. Like it were more safe to know his name. He smiled lightly at the cute gesture.

"Well nice to meet you Blaise-" she started when the bathroom door flung open and a tall silverblonde boy walked out from the bathroom in only a towel, low on his hips. Stangling after, a little blonde girl scurried up to her dorm with a huge smile as the boy had a lazy grin on his face. He looked ridiculous.

"Finally" Emily grumbled and started to walk to the bathroom with a quick goodbye-smile to Blaise. She was halted by someone taking a hold of her arm.

"What the-" she flung around and jerked her arm loose and looked frowning at the blonde boy who was looking at her appraisingly up and down, just like Blaise had.

"Can I help you?" she asked irritated and sighed loudly. The boy smirked to her, even wider when he noticed the irritated face.

"I am most certain you could" he answered huskily and Blaise tensed up behind him. Emily frowned deeper. _'Why was it a good idea to start at this school again?'_

"Who are you?" she snapped and restrained herself from screaming at him. The boy only raised his eyebrows and smiled charmingly.

"Draco Malfoy at your service" he answered and Emily cocked her head to the side annoyed.

"Well your first service will be to back off so I may get ready for bed" she growled and stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door. Blaise and Draco both stared at the door, willing it to become invisible before returning to reality and Draco turned to Blaise with a lazy smile.

"What do you think you're doing?" Blaise growled and stared Draco down. Draco feigned innocence.

"Moi? Please Blaise, what would I wanna do with that?" he asked but failed to hide his grin when he began to see several scenarious with him and the girl inside his head.

How he would shove her up against a wall and make her beg for his touch. He was smiling and growing another hard on by just thinking about it. Blaise growled and hissed so only Draco sould hear him. He didn't believe in flaunting your personal disagreements.

"She's mine, you have no business with her". Draco smirked.

"Please, I will have her. Sooner or later. No matter she will be mine, if only for a night" he winked at the boy in front of him to point out his innuendo and walked off.

**In the Bathroom.**

'_Insufferabla prat! He couldn't be royalty, no way! He has no manners what so ever!" _She snorted in spite of herself. Something she'd been taught to never do but had heard several of her fathers companions do when they had disagreed. She turned to the sink and began to wash her face and scrub the black around her eyes and the red lipstick, from her face. Couple of seconds later she stood looking at her reflection who had a toothbrush in her mouth. _'I miss dad. I can't believe I actually fought with him. And over that stupid Liam Krill! Moron!' _

**FLASHBACK**

Emily was walking into the grand ballroom in the little pink dress her aunt had bought her and was mildly aware of all the looks she was recieving. She looked further into the room and noticed her father standing in a ring with a bunch of older men around him, and he motioned for her to come to them. Like the obedient daughter she was under these functions she slid up beside him and smiled at the men as her father put a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

"Gentlemen. This is my daughter Emily Rose" her father said proudly and Emily turned to the men again with a curtsie after looking up smiling at her father.

"It is very nice to meet you sirs" Emily answered lightly and leaned subtly against her fathers solid form. Like a boltning however, there was a young man in front of her with short brown curly hair who looked like a young replica to one of the men.

"Ah, this is my son Liam, Liam this is Emily Rose Marshall." Emily was convinced of that Liam wan't even listening, he had this extremely persistent stare going on. Directed directly in her eyes. Emily stared back at him before regaining her posture and curtsied again with a small fake smile only her father noticed. She turned up to her dad but was interrupted when Liam took a hold of her hand and kissed it with his gaze locked to hers. Emily felt like chopping off her arm. This was sooo annoying.

The men around them were looking jealously at Liam and they're fathers looked proud. Emily smiled lightly and tried to retrieve her hand but Liam held it locked with his own before standing beside her and linking their fingers together. Emily looked at the boy with glaring eyes but he just smiled charmingly at her and winked. Emily tensed and looked at the boy wide eyed and a slightly open mouth.

"I am sorry to disturb gentlemen, but will you excuse us?" Emily smiled prettily and the men nodded smiling while her father smiled approvingly. Her father shook Liams hand and Liams father kissed Emilys hand while gazing into her eyes. Emily smiled nervously before tugging Liam away and out from the room. The doors behind them closed and Liam was met with stormy brown.

"What do you think you are doing?" she hissed and flinched her hand away from his grasp. He didn't seem to be bothered with the harshness in her voice though. He just smiled charmingly and started to walk towards her.

"I'm talking to a pretty girl" he answered and Emily snorted before she realized that he had answered her question. She started to back away from him while he followed her. One step mirrored the others.

"Will you just back off and walk in to one of those mindless floozies in there who seem to be air-headed enough to find you attractive?" She shouldn't have said that. She saw the change instantly. His posture stiffened and he jumped at her and slammed her into the wall.

"How dare you speak to me like that?!" he hissed. She flinched when he grabbed her arms harshly and tried to kick him, but he sidestepped her and slammed himself between her legs. He laughed and hid his face in her neck.

"Fits like a glove poppet." Emily gasped when she felt something poking at her stomach and even though her father had refused to tell her anything of those things, she still had her aunt. There was no mistake what was poking her in the stomach.

"Please get off me" she begged. This was scaring her. The look in his eyes were scaring her. He smirked back at her.

"Now, how come you are the only girl who doesn't feel flattered at my attention?" He smirked and started to breath in her neck while his hands roamed slowely over her body. Emily regained her mental strength before pushing him off her and walking briskly into the room and to her father who looked at her strangely. She smiled a small smile and whispered in her fathers ear.

"May I **please** go to my bed?" she looked pleadingly into his eyes and he nodded. She gave the men a little curtsie before exiting with her hand over her face in thought.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It seemed like Emilys father found Liam appropiate for her to marry. He was from a strong family and would be able to prevent her from being in harms way. Emily refused of course. He was a schmuck! To put it mildly. So her father had promised to let her go to school these two years and then she would marry. As simple as that.

She finished her teethbrushing and walked up to her room again, ignoring the two boys on her way.

"Ah miss Marshall, everything all right?" Augustus the portrait asked and Emily smiled.

"Yes it is Augustus, things on my mind. But please, tell me about you. Who are you really mr Augustus Hence?" Emily smiled mischeviously and Augustus the portrait smirked. The girl was growing on him.

"Well that is a long story. I am pretty old I may admit" he smiled and Emilyi laughed while taking a seat at her bed.

"I don't mind Augustus, I would love to know everything. Seems like you're pretty famous though since everybody notices you. The people down the commonroom was pointing and talking about you. Don't call me that by the way. My name is Emily or Rose or Emily Rose. Heck you may call me whatever you want, just not miss Marshall" Emily stated with rolling eyes at their lack of manners. Anthony the portrait smiled.

"I don't mind Rose." Emily smiled up at Augustus the portrait again.

"I don't mind their prying eyes or thoughts. They're still scared of me" he stated smugly and smiled mischievously at her furrowing brows.

"Why would they be scared of you?" she asked and seated herself in tailor position.

"I was the first werewolf." He waited for Emily to scream in horror and hide but she remained in her seat at the bed with a look that said: 'go on', so he did.

"I was the first werewolf to exist and I am the reason there are so many of us now." Emily smiled and walked closer to the portrait.

"You thought I was gonna scream like a girl right?" They laughed for a second before Emily asked;

"So why are they more specifically afraid of you? So you're a werewolf. Did you go ballistic and killed everybody or what?" Augustus the portrait snorted at her and she stuck out her tounge in responce.

"You could say that. I was in a scandal at a point and exploited the downside with werewolves. So yes, I went ballistic and killed a lot of people." Emily cocked her head to the side and observed the werewolf in the portrait.

"Do you regret it?" she asked lightly and Augustus was yet again surprised at her kindness.

"Going ballistic? No." He answered. She raised her eyebrows and waited.

"I made my decision to go ballistic and I stand by it. It was the right thing for me to do. It felt right." Emily nodded and smiled lightly.

"You love that saying don't you?" He raised his eyebrows back at her.

"'Go ballistic.' You said it like three times" she chuckeled before saying goodnight and Augustus walked to the other side so he was facing the commonroom and leaving Emily to her privacy.

Emily looked around in the room and noticed the note again with the paw and rose. She hesitantly picked it up and observed it before opening it.

"_**Darling Rose. **_

**_My name is Terius Grant, and I more than knew your mother. I'd prefer to talk to you in person about this but I believe you should stay in school, knowledge is power._**

_**To say in short, you are my daughter. I must say, on a small note, that writing the actual words are surprisingly liberating. You are my daughter.**_

**_The man you call your father, Edward Marshall, married your mother on the arrangement from their parents after her getting pregnant. I had unfortuanatly no saying in the matter but I can assure you, you are my daughter._**

_**I have always been a part of your life however, I couldn't leave you after your mothers horrible passing which I must offer my condolensces.**_

**_Do you remember when you were around six and walking around in the forest by your summer home and you met a wolf? That was me. My first meeting with my little girl. My Rose.  
I am sure you remember all the other times you met that wolf. Or wolfie as you called me. That was rather adorable I might say._**

**_I will keep in touch soon my darling._**

_**Take care of your studies and yourself. Knowledge is power.**_

_**Much love, your father."**_

Emily looked shocked around the room. She almost expected him to be in the room. _'Oh god. OH god. OH GOD! What is this? Aren't dad my dad? What the.."_

Emily stomped up to the portrait frowning.

"Augustus" she ordered and the wolfman in the portrait slowely turned around.

"You said you were the reason why your kind increased. Do you know your family tree by heart or do you have it written down?" Augustus' polite smile weakened and he looked at her sadly and sighed. _'She must know.'_

"I know it by heart Rose" he answered and Emily gasped at the family way he spoke her name.

"My name's on it?" she asked and Augustus nodded.

"Who's before me? Who's my father?" she asked and hoped the name would be Edward Marshall.

"Terius Grant, Rose. Teriant Grant is your father." Emily slumped down on the floor in the same spot she'd just been standing and sighed deeply.

"I can't believe it. There's just no way" she began to ramble and just sat there for a good ten minutes in silence before mumbling a quiet "good night" to Augustus and then climbing to bed. A restless sleep.

"She knows my lord."

"Excellent. I must say, she has grown up to a rather beauty, your blood must have taken over her mothers cause I cannot feel any mud in her."

"Veronica was weak but Rose is nothing like eighter of us. I cannot see anything from her or me or that fool who dare call himself Roses father in her."

A growling sound was made.

"What is it Greymane?"

"She's crying rivers on the inside."

"In meaning?" An impatient voice.

"She is in pain. She is my blood still, what hurts her I feel."

"In time my old friend."

Another growl was made, but this time more emotional.

"In time."


	2. Chapter 2

Capter Two – Welcome.

The classes the next Monday was, to Emily, was rather easy. She was surprised that the sixth years only had gotten this far. As always she tried her best during the potions class and she actually succeeded rather well. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini on the other hand was a real pain for her all week long. It was rather annoying finding them in front of you and hear them start to argue.

Really annoying. Especially the arrival of somebody pointless.

FLASHBACK

"Ms Marshall?" Emily smiled happily at her Transfiguration teacher and walked up to her after pulling her things together.

"Yes Professor?" Professor McGonnagle smiled down at the little girl. She was rather adorable. Beautiful, smart and excellent talker but silent if needed. The sercumstances concerning the girls past made the professor hesitate for a second before continuing.

"I know that you are not in my house but sometimes it can help to have a woman figure to speak with inside these walls. You are always welcome my dear." Emily looked up at the professor and smiled politely. It was nice of her, really, but Emily preferred to keep her own business to herself or at least to her father. And since her father practically told her to marry that slime Liam, let's just say they weren't on speaking terms.

"I really appreciate that professor. I actually do have a question for you but I was hoping you could keep it confidential? It is very important that it does not get out." She looked up into the eyes of her professor and noticed hesitance there. Emily smiled.  
"I understand professor and I realize that it cannot be easy to interpret my sayings so I just want you to know that I take no offence if you decline." Emily smiled reassuringly again and the professor made her decision with a smile.

"I promise my dear to never repeat this information to another without your consent." Emily looked up shocked but smiled happily.

"Thank you professor. This means a lot to me. I am late for lunch however but maybe we could make a appointment where we can talk?" The professor nodded and Emily smiled warmly at the woman before walking out to the hall. She put down her books in her bag as she kept on walking and failed to notice a figure in front of her who smirked when she bumped into him. She squeked at the impact and dropped her bag as she was pushed into the wall. Most instantly she felt fingers trail her throat and she gasped as she scarcely remained eyes closed.

"Still fits like a glove" he whispered against her ear and thrusted against her and her eyes snapped open. She frowned and looked up to a pair of laughing eyes.

"Liam?" she asked silently and sucked in a breath when she was pushed harder into the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Emily was well aware of his trailing hands just as the fact that Liam graduated from Hogwart three years ago, but she tried to push the first aside from her mind. He remained silent and moved his lips so they were at her ear and he took a deep breath.

"Say it again." When she remained silent he thrusted harshly at her and growled.

"Say my name." His hand started to travel over her arm to her side and down to her hips where he started to kneed her.

"Liam." She shook her head and tried to push him off her.

"Why are you here? What are you doing at Hogwarts?" she asked breathlessly and glared at him when he backed up his head so they could look each other in the eyes.

"For you poppet. I am supposed to be the new hall observer, to ensure the safety for all students. Can't promise anything around you of course." His face ghosted over hers and stared straight into her eyes as his hands travelled further down. He thrusted harsher at her when he felt her squirm again and pinned her arms over her head as he drew up her skirt with his hand on her thigh. He groaned slowely and murmured silently.

"So soft. You are going to be the death of me."

"That I can most definitely promise" a dark voice said behind them and dragged Liam off Emily. She closed her eyes when she felt a warm protective body stand in front of her and she leaned her forehead against the persons shoulderblades. The person tensed up but soon relaxed and groaned silently.

"What do you think you are doing boy?" Liam hissed and Emily tensed at the harshness in his voice. The boy in front of her merely chuckeled.

"Are you trying to scare me Krill? Cause you're failing richly." Liam glared at the boy before smiling triumphantly when he recognized the face.

"Zabini. Blaise Zabini" he smirked and made a move to walk past him to retrieve Emily but Blaise remained in front of Emily and blocked Liam's way.

"Step aside" Liam growled and Emily was convinced of that Zabini would but instead Zabini remained calm and simply answered.

"No. I cannot allow you to continue what you were doing." Emily gasped and blushed as red like a tomato over that somebody saw them. Zabini tightened his arms around Emily when Liam made a move to walk towards her at her gasp.

The two boys started to glare at eachother while Emily calmed down. For the smallest second where she let her guard down, Liam grabbed a hold of her and she shrieked.

"Get away!" she hissed and started to struggle and broke free from Liam, when she looked up again she saw Blaise coming against her and he grabbed a hold of her arm.  
"Let go!" she glared and stormed off from the two.

END OF FLASHBACK

She sat down at the Slytherin table next to a couple of girls from her year who started to gossip loudly over their 'experiences'. She realized an hour later that if you just kept quiet and nodded agreeingly you could make friends and also think of your own things. The four girls giggeled and Emily woke up from her trance and listened in.

"Have you seen the new guy? He is so dreamy!" a girl sighed and smiled off in space. A larger girl with thick black hair and big blue eyes laughed and answered;

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind being caught in the hall by that guy. Apparently he's quite the ladies man." The girls giggeled and Emily looked at the girls with a small smile.

"Who are you talking about?" The other girls looked at her like she were a ten year old cause there wasn't a secret that little Emily Rose Marshall was pretty naive when it came to things.

"The new hall patroller. Liam Krill I think his name is" the black haired girl said and glared at the red head beside her who poked her harshly in the arm.

"What Liz?!" The girl pointed towards the entrance where Liam stepped in with a proud expression and looked as he owned the place. Emily on the other hand noticed that he didn't look as composed as the last time she met him. His shirt was as usual ironed and was that a red mark on his lip? _'Blood?' _She looked back at the girls after being nudged in the ribs and was met with three sets of eyes who looked at her closely.

"What?" she asked smiling and looked between them.

"Doesn't he strike your fancy?" the blackhaired girl asked and Emily smiled.

"Not really, he's kinda stuck up" Emily answered and the girls gasped. The black haired girl smirked and winked at Emily.

"Then we don't have to worry about competition." The other girls smiled relieved and Emily laughed to herself amused.

"I'm Miriam" the black haired girl introduced herself and merely smiled when Emily was about to answer.

"I already know your name Emily, or do you prefer to be called Rose?"

"Emily is fine" Emily answered silently and remembered the last time she'd been called Rose.

Like the owl or the professor heard her memory she was given a note concerning a meeting were Emily could talk to her.

**My office on the seventh floor.**

**Eight o'clock.**

**Professor McGonnagle.**

She folded it together and put it in her bag and continued to watch and listen to the other girls while keeping an eye in Liam in the corner of her eye just in case. Dumbledore was eagerly observing the children in the hall.

After a last bite of her sandwich and worried glances at both Liam and Blaise she rose together with Miriam and the girls and walked out of the hall. Emily sighed to herself and felt a amused smile creep up her face when she noticed how ridiculous the girls were acting around the boys. She leaned against the wall and failed to notice when Miriam joined her.

"I know, it's pretty annoting to see them fan over themselves like that." Emily looked at Miriam startled before shrugging.

"I guess it looks kind of stupid but if that's the way they wanna go then it's their choice. Everybody can't be _prudes_." She narrowed her eyes angrilly and stared at the floor and looked up at Miriam when she nudged her.

"Who the hell called you a prude?" Emily almost smiled at the fact that Miriam actually sounded like she was mad at someone calling her that so she didn't hesitate.

"Anthony Higgs." Miriam scoffed and crossed her arms, looking alot more feminine in that stand then Emily found herself.


End file.
